Yours
by Cylva
Summary: Mereka berdua terbakar api.


**Bungou Stray Dogs** hanya milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango

**Warning** : Boys Love, Smut Lime, Bitch XD, Typo.

* * *

**Yours**

Banyak sekali orang malam ini, tapi hanya satu punggung yang berkesan di mata kakaonya.

Menyelip di antara para penari, dia tidak perlu takut ketika meraba punggung itu tanpa permisi.

"Hei.."

"Menungguku?"

Pemuda itu memutar bangku. Kini menghadap Dazai dengan tanktop merah terbuka. "Seseorang yang kuharap lebih berharga darimu."

"Baguslah kau tidak menemukannya." Kulitnya selalu lembut, bahkan jika merah dan panas alkohol membakar tidak ada yang bisa mengelak dari pesona sepasang mata birunya.

Dazai melangkah lebih maju akibat dorongan seorang pemabuk. Mengundang lenguh ketika tubuh mungil di depannya tertekan ke meja bar.

"Ada api," ia berucap dengan senyum tatkala bibir si brunette mulai menjalar di kulit wajahnya. "Kau membuatnya, aku baranya."

"Kau baranya."

"Hnn.." tangan nakal menyusup. Kulit pinggul diremas, pemuda itu melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher si pelaku. "Apa yang dicari Tuan Sempurna malam ini?"

"Bisikan atau teriakan, apa yang bisa kau beri?"

"Keduanya.. ngh—" ia mengerang, "jangan melucutiku."

Bibir yang sedari tadi bermain di kulit punggung ditarik mundur. Menyimpulkan senyum.

"Aku bisa lakukan sendiri untukmu.."

Darah di aorta Dazai bergejolak ketika suara manis yang selalu membuatnya terangsang hanya dengan kenangan, sampai ke telinga.

"Yah, aku senang mendengar itu di tempat yang lebih sepi."

Dan entah sejak kapan Dazai menariknya ke lantai atas. Memberi sejumlah uang kertas pada pemilik bar sebelum memasuki kamar pelecehan.

"Malam ini lebih panas."

"Karena kau sangat rindu aku?"

Dazai tersenyum. "Ya, aku bisa merasa sabitan Dewa Maut di tiap hari tanpa kamu."

"Merayu ya?"

Tubuh mungil itu didorong ke atas kasur murahan. Dazai melumat bibir merahnya, ia sangat merindukan pemuda ini.

"Hmm.." Bagaimana lidah yang memanas di dalam sana ikut tersalur ke seluruh jaringan tubuhnya. Wajah manis sayu, dengan hasrat yang merayu namun gestur malu, Dazai tidak akan membiarkan pemuda ini pergi.

"Ahh..." ciuman panas berhenti. Menyisakan benang saliva antar kedua mulut sebagai jejak panas gairah. "Ehnn.."

Dazai senang melihat pemuda itu manahan kenikmatan. Bagaimana bongkah esnya bersembunyi di balik kelopak putih saat Dazai menekan organ vital itu dengan jemarinya.

"Ah— jangan.."

Padahal ia yang begitu sensual menggoda beberapa menit lalu. Dazai gemas, menggigit jakun di lehernya. "Ngh.."

Saat Dazai berhenti dengan permainannya, samudra itu kembali muncul dengan raut kecewa.

"Mana permintaanku?"

Seringai itu membuat Dazai menelan ludah. Perlahan pemuda itu mengangkat kaos tipisnya. Mengekspos kulit semulus awan, otot kecil yang kencang. Di sana muncul tanpa halangan, sepasang dada bidang yang puncaknya kerap kali Dazai gigit di hari-hari yang abadi.

Bekas kemerahan tidak terhitung, semuanya dari Dazai. Ia tidak bisa menahan kedua tangan untuk tidak meraba mahakarya itu.

"Hng.." Lenguh terpanggil saat luka gigit di salah satu bagian rusuk sengaja ditekan. Dazai mencium bekas itu, sebelum menggigit kembali. Tidak ingin lukanya sembuh, tidak ingin bekasnya hilang. "ahn..."

"Kau tidak boleh memakai pakaian seperti ini selain di depanku, Chuuya."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Aku pikir itu sesuatu yang menarik."

"Kau yang sangat menarik."

"Candumu?"

Dazai menjawab senyum menggoda itu, "canduku."

Chuuya menarik tubuh si jangkung, mengecup sepanjang lehernya yang ditutup perban sampai tiba di telinga. Ia berbisik, "buat aku berteriak.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Dazai menarik senyum. Ia membalik tubuh si mungil kasar. Menyatukan kedua tangannya di punggung sebelum ia ikat dengan dasi.

"Ugh.." Chuuya meringis. Tulang-tulang di tangannya tidak siap dengan pergerakan paksa. Tapi bukan berarti ia benci.

Sekali lagi Dazai menarik paksa tubuh itu, kini duduk di atas panggkuannya. Chuuya berinisiatif bergerak, menyamankan posisi sekaligus menggoda organ vital Dazai di bawah sana.

"Nakal.."

"Dirimu sama—ah.." Chuuya menekuk punggung ketika celananya disusupi sebuah tangan kurang ajar. Menekan kemaluannya seraya menghasilkan kenikmatan di tiap saraf. "Hnh—"

Dazai membuka celananya. Membiarkan Chuuya telanjang dan hanya bertahan dengan choker hitam.

"Wah wah.." ia tersenyum, sedikit mempermalukan Chuuya yang sudah sangat kritis di sana.

"Aah!" pinggulnya bergerak. Mengurangi rasa geli ketika jemari kukuh memijat batang kemaluannya. Melakukan hal-hal erotis yang membuatnya hilang akal, namun ia menyukai sentuhan itu.

"Dazai hh.." dadanya membusung. "Ha—ahn.." Air mata jatuh dari samudranya yang berbinar ketika salah satu puting dimainkan tangan Dazai.

"Aku suka wangimu.."

Precum yang mengalir di tangan tidak Dazai hiraukan. Ia menyiksa si mungil dengan memintir pucuk merah mudanya sembari memainkan kemaluan yang mengencang. Dazai bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan dalam kondisi lepas dari hormon. Rangsangan itu terasa bisa membunuh. Bahkan Chuuya bisa merasakan kontraksi di bokongnya yang penuh.

"Kau mengeras." Chuuya berteriak ketika Dazai menarik biji dadanya. Oh ya ampun.. Ia gila karena sentuhan pemuda itu.

"Kau pandai bicara.." Kini Dazai yang melenguh ketika Chuuya menekan organ vitalnya dengan bokong. "Oh, gawat ya?"

"Tidak mau kalah hm?"

"Hng! Ah! Dazai..." Ia memohon ampun, gestur menyerah saat kemaluannya ditekan kuat. Menyebabkan perih, tidak, Chuuya tidak benci. Hanya terlalu sakit.

Beribu kecupan jatuh di sepanjang bahu, tulang belakang, tengkuk yang rawan. Chuuya menikmati getaran-getaran dewasa yang berpusat di kejantanannya. "Hh ahh—" kedua tangan yang bermain di tubuhnya berhasil memberi puncak, membasahi seprai dan si tukang goda.

"Dazai.. hh.." nada itu meminta, mata si brunette berkilat. Segera ia membuka tali pinggang, disusul kancing celananya. Menampilkan kejantanan yang butuh penyelesaian. Chuuya berjengit ketika organ itu menyentuh kulitnya, "posisi ini?"

"Kau menyukainya.."

"Heh.. Aku menyukaimu." Telinganya memerah. Ikut berdiri dengan lutut ketika Dazai menarik tangan yang terikat. Ia menegangkan seluruh saraf sepanjang ototnya, menahan erang dengan gigitan bibir ketika milik si jangkung mulai masuk. "Hh—nh.."

Dazai tidak membuatnyacepat, ia menyukai gestur Chuuya yang meliukkan tubuh tipisnya. Memancing hasrat, lalu mendesah ketika terisi sepenuhnya oleh Dazai.

"Ahh... Kau tidak pernah sebesar—hh ini.. Hnh.." Dazai mengabaikan komentar itu dengan memainkan kedua puting yang mengeras. Merekah seperti mawar, Dazai bisa merasakan getaran Chuuya yang berdenyut mengapitnya rangsang diberi di dada.

"Ah.." Dazai tidak lagi menahan saat memulai gerakan. Ia sibuk dengan puncak-puncak menggiurkan itu. Chuuya terlonjak di tiap tusukan, lalu melenguh karena tarikan.

Mengucap-ucap nama Dazai, berteriak, dan mendesah karena permainan yang semakin cepat. "Dazai—hnh.."

Sudah terlalu tegang di bawah sana. Semua hasratnya berkumpul di ujung kemaluan, Dazai semakin gila mempermainkan anal dan putingnya.

"Dazai! Ah!"

Pemuda itu curang. Melampiaskan keinginan melenguh dengan menggigit tengkuk si mungil. Menambah sakit dan volume teriakan Chuuya.

Dorongan terakhir membersamai ejakulasi. Merasakan hangat benih Dazai berputar di dalam tubuhnya, Chuuya ikut memancarkan miliknya.

"Hh—" napasnya pendek. Namun Dazai hanya melepas ikatan itu, tidak penyatuan mereka. Chuuya dibiarkan merangkak di sana. "Ahh!"

Tidak mengucap apa-apa, Dazai memajukan pinggulnya dan menubruk tubuh Chuuya kembali. Chuuya paham, ketika tidak ada kata, maka ia berada di genggaman seorang monster yang akan membuatnya merasakan nirwana.

"Hah! Ahh.. Dazai— ah!"

Pinggulnya ditarik, entah seberapa dalam Dazai ingin menginvasi. Tapi benda panas yang mengocok analnya begitu menekan. Sesak dan sakit saat bersamaan, Chuuya menyukai ketika tubuhnya dilecehkan oleh pria itu.

Seprai diremas, desah lolos seperti mantra agar Dazai semakin gila.

"Aah—hh!" Chuuya mendapati puncak ketiganya malam ini, tapi Dazai tidak ketenangan dan melanjutkan temponya. Semakin kasar, buas. "Hah! aa— ahh.."

Lalu Chuuya merasa penuh kembali. Bekas sperma di putaran pertama tidak keluar dari dalamnya, Dazai menuangkan lagi di sana. Membanjiri perutnya, menyisakan mual yang tidak nyaman. Namun kecupan yang mendarat di punggungnya mengambil alih semua rasa sakit.

Chuuya jatuh sebelum Dazai mencabut dirinya. "Lelah?" ia membalik tubuh mungil itu, raut sembab dan kabut gairah belum reda dari matanya. "Kau belum puas?"

"Ahh!" Chuuya mendesah ketika kemaluannya kembali ditarik dalam sebuah genggaman kokoh. Kemudian polesan dari lidah Dazai menyapa salah satu puncak yang masih menggoda untuk dimainkan. "Hnh—"

"Sayangku, kau seperti Sang Nafsu." Chuuya menaikkan alis, bertanya. "Dosa Besar."

Ia tidak membuang suara untuk menjawab, memilih mencengkram kemeja Dazai, dan menarik bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Chuuya lebih menyukai permainan dari depan sebenarnya. Ia bisa melihat Dazai, menatap pesona pria itu ketika menggagahinya, bebas memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Kau milikku, Dazai."

Dazai tersenyum, mengecup pipi dan kening, "aku milikmu," lalu kembali memagut bibirnya.

**END**

* * *

BGM : Call You Mine by The Chainsmokers & Stay (Don't Go Away) by David Guetta.

_**Cylva**_


End file.
